Home Of The Fairies
by ranopano
Summary: As Lucy and her brothers, Laxus and Loke, begin another eventful year at Fairy Tail Academy, they know they'll have some ups and downs. But hopefully, Lucy will be able to get Gray to finally return her feelings. Highschool AU. GraLu, Jerza, NaLi, and many more.
1. Return

"I know how to drive a car, I can go to school myself." I sighed, crossing my arms in the backseat as Laxus, my eldest brother, drove us to Fairy Tail Academy. My second eldest sibling, Loke, was chuckling a little at my annoyance. "Oi, it's not funny Loke! I know you're pretty pissed too about having to skip out on picking up a certain Aries." I sat up and nudged his shoulder, and that seemed to shut him up.

"Touché." Loke said under his breath, and that sent Laxus laughing.

Alright, time for explanations. My name is Lucy Dreyar! And these are my two brothers, Laxus who is in twelfth grade, and Loke, who is in eleventh, with me. We attend the prestigious private school, Fairy Tail Academy, home of the Fairies! It's our first day back from summer vacation, and that means a whole new year I can end up looking forward to.

As we rolled up in the school parking lot, Laxus parked his Orange 4x4 and we all hurried out. Laxus and Loke were both really popular in our school, and they often todl me that I was popular, too. But I find a hard time believing it. As we walked in, Laxus split up after saying his goodbyes and headed towards the opposite side of campus. Loke and I had requested lockers fairly close to eachother, since it would be easier in case we got our lunches mixed up or something.

I was greeted at my locker by my two closest friends, Levy McGarden and Erza Scarlet. Erza and Levy have been along longer than I have, since me and my brothers only transferred here last year once we heard out grandfather was the new principle.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted, smiling at me as she handed me a novel. "I got it form the school library, hottest book of the season, I already read it, like four times, and I recommend it!" She smiled, the short bluenette running up to give me a hug to which I returned with glee. She said hello to my brother and they began chatting.

"Lucy!" Erza exclaimed, running up to me next and giving me a heart crushing hug. Literally, she was crushing my heart and lungs. "I hope I get elected for class president again!" You see, everyone is afraid of Erza, even Laxus gets little shivers around her. And it's not only because he thinks she's good looking. Erza is a master at kendo, and she's the raining champ all over Magnolia. Everyone in our grade calls her; Titania, Queen of the Fairies. She's also really protective, almost as much as Laxus and Loke.

"Hi Erza, Levy-chan. I missed you guys so much!" I laughed, and Loke soon got swarmed by a bunch of girls. After I got my books we all decided to swarm away, and I swear I could hear a distant "Lucy you traaaaaitor!" coming from where we left. I snickered a little, and when I was questioned, said it was nothing.

"Hey, do you think Jellal will be in the same homeroom as me?" Erza giggled. You see, even if she is some terrifying bad ass, she's also a girl. With girl feelings. Levy and I giggled as her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"You guys are so cute. Ne, ne, do you think Gajeel will talk to me again this year?" Levy fawned, and this time it was Erza and I laughing. "N-Not that I want him to or anything! I mean, what a creep!" She tried to cover up her outburst, and that just made me and Erza laugh harder. She's such a tsundere!

The two beautys both looked at me, Levy getting all up in my grill, Erza not far behind, and they both whispered; "I wonder where Graaaaaaay is, ne, Lucy?" My cheeks went scarlet, almost competing against the rich color of Erza's hair. I stepped back, waving my hands in front of myself while repeating, 'no no no no no.'

I've had a crush on Gray Fullbuster since I started at this school. He's always so nice, and cool, and he smells so much like vanilla icecream, it's amazing. Some people say that's all he eats, but I've seen him chew on some ice before.

Ten minutes before the bell chimed, Erza, Levy, and I ran up to the large bulletin board and searched for our names. We were all in the same class! Along with Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Natsu, Lisanna, Loke, a few others, and...

"Who's Juvia?" I asked my two best friends, after we were done squealing and we began headed towards 2-A, our new homeroom. They both looked at each other, and gave a long sigh.

"Oh yeah, you weren't in her class last year." Levy began. "She's this girl who is literally, die hard obsessed with Gray. Like, this chick's locker was filled to the brim of CIA shots of every angle of the poor kid, she's the reason he didn't come to school that week. He got love letters up the ass last year just from her!"

"I thought those were just some fangirls..." I heard Gray had a stalker last year, but damn, for it to be this bad, and we're all in the same class together? Poor Gray... And then, relization hit me.

"Wait, SHE LIKES GRAY?" Screw Gray, POOR ME! Erza patted my back, while Levy began pulling out a box of tissues.

"She can't do anything, and if she tries, I'll take her down a notch." Erza threatened, clenching her fist with an evil glint in her eye.

"P-Please don't kill anyone..." I begged, as we took our seats in the back row. As we sat down and began chatting, Gray, Loke, Jellal, Gajeel, Natsu, and everyone else all walked in at the same time. They were all hollering and Gray and Natsu were in another argument. They both turned to me, and when Gray pointed in my direction, I knew I was going to get in the middle of it.

"LUCY!" They both yelled, running up to me at the speed of light.

"Flame brain over here thinks summer is better than winter!"

"Shut up, ice princess! Anyone would agree that summer IS better than winter!"

"DO. I. HEAR. FIGHTING?" Erza growled, getting otu of her seat and making everyone shut up right then and there. Gray and Natsu quicky hooked their arms around each other, an pretended to act like best buds, making everyone in the classroom laugh. We all talked, Gray and I were talking about our summers, while everyone else was talking about who the new teacher was going to be. The bell rung and everyone quickly hurried to the nearest seats, all of the guys sat in front of us so we could easily talk to each other.

"Ah, Gray-sama!" I turned my head a little to the right so I could see the girl who was quickly running up to Gray, and then I saw his face visibly pale. "Who are you talking to?" Juvia quickly looked at me, venom laced in her tone and if looks could kill, I'm sure I'd be six feet under by now. "Listen here, love rival-" Did she honestly just call me a love rival? "-Gray-sama is Juvia's! Juvia is Gray-sama's! Don't even try to interfere with our love!"

"Juvia, leave me the hell alone!" Gray turned around unable to exaggerate his pleas anymore. Juvia quickly hurrie doff to the seat near the front, and everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Alright. Everyone shut up and listen." Looks like our new teacher was here.


	2. Best of the best

A large, muscular man walked in. The expression on his face told most of the class he would want to be anywhere else then teaching teenagers. But as I studied, closer, I recognized him just a tad.

"Isn't that Cana's dad?" I whispered to Erza, who nodded her head as she evaluated him more. We both looked up, and almost burst out laughing as he walked over to Cana and his total tough guy facade was lost. And now, Cana was banging her head on her desk.

"Alright, brats." Seems like he was back. As he walked up to the podium, he began writing on the board. His name, Gildarts, was sprawled on the board with white chalk. "My name is Gildarts, You will call me Mr. Gildarts at all times. If you piss me off, you get a beating. If you fall asleep in my class- NATSU WAKE THE HELL UP!" The pink-haired boy shot up and began laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. The entire class bursted out in small snickers and whispers. Meanwhile Gray was dying of laughter and Erza looked furious.

"As I was saying. If you fall asleep in my class, you get beat. If you talk in my class, you get beat. Understand?" The entire class nodded as Mr. Gildarts broke out into a smile. "Okay, look at the person in front of you." Oh, I already was. "That person in your new partner. The way we're doing this, is the second last row, turn around." All the guys faced the girls, and everyone liked these new pairings. "First row turn around and face the person directly behind you, that is your partner. Now, I see everyone figured this out. Get to know you're new partner, you guys are partner's for the rest of the school year." Was I doing my own little retarded happy dance inside my head? Yep!

Gray broke out into a smirk. "Alright, Luce. Watcha wanna know about me?" As we began exchanging questions, I learned he has a brother named Lyon in Laxus' grade. His mother's name was Ur. He loves winter. And he hates spicy food. He smiled as I kept on asking him questions.

"Okay, my turn. Now ask me anything!" He asked me who my siblings were, and when I said Loke and Laxus, he stopped.

"You're Laxus' little sister? You're the one he warned all the guys about?" No. He. Didn't. I'm going to crack his skull open at lunch, he better believe it.

"N-Nevermind that, keep asking!" I told who my parents were, well, except for my dad. I rather not let anyone know about him. He asked what school I went to before this, to which I answered; "Well, I went to Sabertooth. I didn't really like it there. Everyone was just so competitive and hardly anyone was friendly. I like this school ten times better." Gray smirked.

"Sabertooth is our mortal enemies, so I'm glad to know that you liek it here better than there." Right then the bell rang, signaling second period. "I have science, what do you have?"

A little crestfallen I answered, "I have P.E." Ugh, I hate P.E. Good things schools have showers. Suddenly, Erza came and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I do too! Levy has history, so she already took off. Let's go before we're late. Bye Gray." I waved good bye to him as he got up, and he returned it. Erza and I hooked arms, and began looking for the gym. "So, how's Gray?"

"He's good. I got to learn a lot about him. And what about you, Ms. Captain-Of-The-Jellal-Fernandez-Fanclub. I saw you too laughing with each other. Aw, my little Erza has fallen in love." Her cheeks went scarlet, a constant color battle against her hair.

"Ahem. I-I got to find out a lot of things too. Like he has a little sister named Wendy who's still in Junior High, a-and yeah." I chuckled and hugged Erza's arm as we walked into the girls locker room located beside the gym. I put my duffel bag into the locker, as Erza did with the one beside me. We quickly changed, made some jokes, then headed out into the gym to see most of the people already there. We saw Natsu wave from across the gym, and we waved back.

"Alright!" Our gym coach was a lovely lady with long blue hair, but the scowl on her face made her look pretty scary. "We're playing dodgeball. Boys against girls." To that, all of the boys groaned. They have to against Erza. As we split up on different halves of the gym, Loke came up to me.

"Hey, take it easy on your brother, okay? I know how serious you get when it comes to dodge ball." I smirked, shrugged, and mumbled a; 'maybe.' His face fell as he stalked to the other side.

The balls were placed in the middle, and everyone had to go to the wall on their side. "Ready, set, BEGIN!" The coach blew the whistle, and all of the girls rushed to grab the balls, leaving the boys to start running around their side hoping to dodge. Erza threw her ball, managing to knock out 3 people. She smirked and told me to go, and as I threw my ball, I hit Loke, and some other guy. Erza and I gave a highfive, as Loke and his friend stalked off to the bench.

"Luuucy. So much for our sibling relationship."

"That doesn't count in dodge ball."

We saw Natsu grab a ball, and whip it at us. He was aiming for Erza, mostly, and so we both just took a step away, and the ball missed. He packs a lot of punch, though, I can give him that. The ball made three of the mats fall off the wall. Someone else threw the ball, and I jumped up and caught it.

Erza and I exchanged glances, smirking as we now both had a ball. The remaining six on the guys side were cowering in fear, except for Natsu, who was laughing. "One...Two..."

"ErLu SIGNATURE SHOT!" They both threw the balls, fire packed in both of the throws and the girls ended up winning. Well, that was fun. The girls came and we all gave a round of high-fives. The guys got the penalty of cleaning around the entire school, and we all walked off to the locker room, laughing, and talking.

"Three cheers for Erza and Lucy! Hip hip.."

"HOORAY!"

"Hip hip.."

"HOORAY!"


	3. Dislike

"Ne, Erza. Isn't there a welcome back dance happening?" I asked. It was now lunch time, and we were all eating in the caf. Oh yeah, I have to go yell at Laxus. Meh, I'll do it after I'm done eating.

"Mhm. Although it's where the girl has to ask the guy. What was it called...ah! It's called a 'Sadie Hawkens' dance. There was an announcement this morning, were you not paying attention?" My scarlet haired best friend answered, looking at me with a stern look.

"Sorry, _Mom._ I was talking to Gray." Speak of the devil, all of the guys rushed in, running at our table like a plethora of angered rhinos. Natsu slid in the seat next to me, Gray jumped on top of the table and sat there, Loke shooed off his girls then took the seat across from me, and all of the other guys went to line up. Everyone who was at the table before, visibly lurched forward from the impact.

"Can you guys come into the cafeteria like NORMAL PEOPLE?" Erza screeched, getting up.

"Oh yeah, gotta go order my food. Bye!" Natsu and Gray booked it, while Loke just ran to hide behind me.

"Erza, calm down. I'll buy you strawberry cake?" And that calmed her down. She nodded, smiled, then sat back down and continued her food. Everyone in the cafeteria gave a comical; "phew." and returned eating. Loke took the spot beside me.

What do you have for lunch?" Loke asked me. I peered down at my tray.

"I got a salad and bought some strawberry milk." As she said that Erza was already drinking her milk. "Oh, and I'm forced to share it with Erza." Loke chuckled lightly, and I decided to join him.

Soon a petite bluenette rushed in, carrying three large novels and taking Loke's previous seat across from me. And beside Gajeel.

"Sup shrimp." The metal head (literally) said, a smirk aligning his lips. Levy looked up, and her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"H-Hi, Gajeel. Lucy I brought some novels. The literacy teacher loaned them to me." Levy handed me some books, and I smiled as I took one out of her hands. It was labeled; Frozen Keys. The word frozen immediately reminded me of Gray, probably the reason why I took them. "Knew you'd take that one." Levy winked, and I blushed.

"Oi Gajeel. Levy wants to know if you'd like to attend a book signing next week?" I smirked, Gajeel turning to Levy with a questioning look. I was suppose to go with her, but maybe she needs some time with her crush. Levy's face turned bright red, an she began tripping over her words.

"Sure, shorty. Dunno why ya didn't just ask me yerself." And with that she began jumbling her words, nodding feverishly at his acceptance. I just laughed, along with Erza and Loke who had been watching the entire scene unfold.

"We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" A certain pink haired weirdo exclaimed, pushing Loke aside to reclaim his seat next to me. I chuckled as Loke began mumbling incoherent words. "That lunch line was totally fricken berserk! I almost killed trying to get to the front."

"Where's Gray?" I asked, right as Natsu began digging into the 'mystery meat..' It came with a side of spicy curry, and Natsu will eat anything spicy. I think he's the only one that actually likes that crap, in the entire school. Even the lunch lady wears two pairs of gloves while pouring it.

"Ishe pwincesh shtill in the wine up." He swallowed, "Oh, there he is." Everyone sweat dropped as barely anyone understood the first part of his answer. Gray sat down next to Levy, and I put the book beside my food.

"Yo!" He greeted, to which I greeted back with a wave. He had a bento.

"Where'd you get that bento? I thought you were buying lunch like Natsu?" He shook his head, then opened the bento, only to close it right after.

"That weird chick Juvia gave it to me."

"Why did you close it?" Erza asked, noticing his strange behaviour as he pushed it towards Natsu.

"Look at it." He said, sweat dropping as I took it and opened it inbetween Erza. As we opened it, a picture of Gray's face was sculpted with multiple different colors of curry, and me and Erza, along with Loke, Natsu, Levy and Gajeel, all bursted out laughing. This girl was strangely good at this kind of stuff. Gray crossed his arms and put on a scowl, grabbing my salad and just taking a forkful of that.

"Hey! My greek salad!" Everyone laughed once again, and I joined them along with Gray. Then, something popped into my head. "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, standing up and grabbing my bag. "I have to go beat up Laxus." Everyone got confused looks, which I waved off. Erza and Levy stood up with me, them being the only ones who actually know why my brother was going to be six feet under soon. Loke, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman stood up too, wanting to see the fight.

"Be a man!" Elfman yelled, making us all burst out laughing again.

We walked into the halls, laughing and making jokes about Gray's odd bento. We soon reached Laxus' locker, where he was talking to a really beautiful girl with long white hair. He looked to be genuinely enjoying his conversation. I pushed everyone to behind a wall, where we secretly eavesdropped on their laughing and chatting.

"Isn't that your sister, Elfman?" I asked, to which Elfman nodded.

"Why is Mira-nee talking to laxus? I thought she had student council." He proclaimed.

We were all huddled into a little circle, talking about the two seniors. Until Natsu blurted out, rather loudly,

"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her!" He rolled his tongues, and before we knew it, we heard booming footsteps in our direction. Erza bopped Natsu on the head, yelling about how he probably heard us. Oh how she was right.

"LUCY. LOKE. GET YER ASSES, ALONG WITH YER LITTLE FRIENDS, OVER HERE." Laxus boomed, and Loke and I visibly paled. We all stalked towards the now angry blonde, and the smiling beauty.

"H-Hey Laxus. How was classes?" Loke tried, but to no avail.

"What is up with you little pieces of-"

"Now now, Laxus. It was just harmless fun. No need to yell." Mira piped up, silencing Laxus immediately. He let us off with a death glare, to which I decided I would yell at him when we get home.

The bell soon rang, signaling we had only five minutes to haul our asses to our next class, or we get detention. I had math now, along with Gray, so we split up from the rest of the group and booked it towards Mr. Macao's class.

"You're brother is fucking frightening." Gray said, smiling as I began to chuckle.

"He's a good guy underneath all of that scariness." I smiled warmly.

"Lucy after school, is it alright if we talk?" Gray said, his face turning all serious, making me a tad hopeful, and nervous, at the same time.

I nodded quickly just as we entered, and we sat beside each other in the back row. Looks like Juvia also has this class as her face went happy when she saw Gray, the furious when she saw me. I gave a little wave, which only seemed to piss her off more, as she sat on the opposite side of Gray.

"Good afternoon, Gray-sama. I couldn't find you at your usual lunch table, everyone said you left with the others to go talk to Laxus-san. Did you eat my bento? If so, how was it?" I almost bursted out laughing just at the mention of that bento. I quickly threw a hand over my mouth, a few traitorous snickers were able to escape. Juvia sent me a killer glare.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and then looked over to see Gray trying to hold back his laughter too.

"It was...odd. I mean, how the hell did you get all that different coloured curry. And how the fuck did carve my face into it? Now that's just creepy. Juvia, from now on I'm going to be straight forward with the people, and things, I do not like. And, sorry. I just don't like you like that." Gray finally let out, leaving the blue haired girl looking down at her toes.

I saw little drops of water fall from her face and land on her shoes. Gray immediately looked guilty, and as she looked up and smiled, with tears streaming down her cheeks and falling off her chin, I started to feel bad as well. She walked out of the classroom with stride, but we all knew she was broken inside. She didn't come back to that class after that, and I decided I would look for her and apologize as soon as this class was finished.


	4. Confession Interruption!

As the class ended, I said my farewells to Gray, and told him I'd meet him at the huge fountain in the school garden. He nodded and I began my search for Juvia. I searched throughout the halls, in the cafeteria, all around the stairwells. The last place I checked, was the upstairs girl washroom. I slowly entered.

I heard light sobs that were almost faint, and began making my way to the last stall. I knocked gently. "J-Juvia. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I was wondering if you're okay?" Might as well introduce myself now, considering I never got the chance too before.

"Gray and I, and I'm sure all of our other friends, would be delighted to be your friend. I never got a chance to properly meet you, and you look like a really sweet girl. I'm sorry, if you're upset. But please don't think ill of Gray."

"Juvia would never think ill of Gray-sama!" The stall door suddenly opened, scaring me a little and causing me to take a few steps back. Out came a blue-haired, tear stained, highschool girl who just got her heart broken. She shrunk back down after her little outburst, then extended a hand.

"J-Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser. And Juvia is sorry for being rude to you. I'm sure Gray-sama likes you, and I hope you like him too. Because seeing a heartbroken Gray-sama would just hurt Juvia even more! So, Lucy, Juvia's new friend, please take care of Gray-sama. I love him too much to see him get hurt, and Juvia accepts defeat." She looked down, her body visibly shaking as I'm sure she tried to hold more tears back.

I ignored her hand and hugged her instead, shocking her greatly. I squeezed tightly. "I promise, I'll love him back ten times over! And, we can find you a new man! I heard Gray has a brother, named Lyon, who currently goes to Lamia Scale. I'm sure he'll find you captivating." I assured her, and she looked at me, still trying to recover from her shocked state. She gave me a small nod.

"So what class do you have now, Juvia?" I asked her, walking her back to the mirrors and handing her a tissue. She began to clean herself up.

Juvia checked her watch. "Juvia already missed her last class. I'm sorry to make you miss yours as well, Lucy-san."

"No worries! I had history anyways, nothing too special." And there went the final bell, signaling school was over. Oh yeah! I had a meetup with Gray. I quickly exchanged cell numbers with Juvia, said my goodbyes, the hightailed it out of there. I bumped into some people, and as I passed Erza, I just shouted, "Meeting Gray at fountain! Gotta go!" Ang continued sprinting.

Once I finally made it, I placed my hands on my knees and began panting heavily. I heard a low chuckle then looked up, staring at the bar-chested man in front of me.

"G-Gray. Your clothes."

"Fuck where'd they go!?"

I laughed as he grabbed his shirt and put it back on, and then took the seat beside him on the fountain. I turned my head to stare at a bush, thinking I heard a sound coming from there.

"Did the bush just move?" Gray asked me, and I just shrugged it off and labeled it as nothing.

"Probably a squirrel. So what'd you wanna talk about?" I asked, looking back over to him. I gave him a large smile, and I swear I saw a blush, But just as I saw it it disappeared.

"How did things go with Juvia?" I doubt that's what he wanted to talk to me about. I told him what had happened, and then asked him about his brother, to which he laughed and nodded. "Lyon needs a girlfriend. They would probably go perfect with each other." We both chuckled, then his expression went serious. He grabbed a hold of my hands, and I stared at his deep navy orbs.

"Ah Lucy, I just needed to tell you..." He began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Natsu, stop moving!" Someone whisper shouted, and then the bush we were previosuly looking at it began to rustle once more.

"Hey, metal head, stop breathing on my neck!"

"Shut it, playboy. Incase you didn't notice, we're in a fuckin' bush!"

Suddenly, a dark aura incased me, and I got up. Clenching my fists, I slowly made my way to the bush, Gray tagging behind with an amused expression. He knew our idiotic friends were gonna get it.

"OUT. OF. THE. BUSH. NOW!" I yelled, and suddenly, multiple different coloured heads popped out of the bush, all looking completely mortified. Even Erza looked light she was about to run home.

They all slowly stepped out of the bush, and I wondered how all of them fit behind it. I stared long and hard at Levy, Gajeel, Loke, Natsu, Erza, Lisanna, and...

"Even you, Laxus?!" I screamed, bonking all of them on the heads with my fist. They all heald their heads in pain afterwards, guilt expressions plastered on all of their faces,

"What is up with you guys?" Gray piped up, looking down at all the teenagers that were sitting on their knees like a bunch of kids who just got caught for doing something bad. It was a little funny. Okay, a lot funny.

"S-Sorry, Lucy, Gray. It was my idea to come and spy on you guys. I-I just thought Gray was finally going to confess." Erza said, pouting her lips. Gray's cheeks went ablaze, looking away from everyone as he attempted to recollect himself. I did the exact same thing, my entire face going cherry red as I stared down at my shoes. Everyone else smiled, then Laxus and Loke herded them all together and began shooing them away.

"Good luck sis." Loke whispered as I looked up, giving me a thumbs up.

"Gray if you hurt my little sister I'll cut off your balls and feed them to a dog." Laxus smiled, hands in his pockets as the entire group walked off, their smiling faces already making jokes. I turned my face and looked at Gray. Next thing I knew, I was tapping his shoulder and making him turn around. It was all a blur after all of that, but I do discretely remember tasting vanilla on my lips right when he turned around, and when I woke up the next day, I craved for some vanilla icecream.

Oh what this boy does to me.


	5. Tigers Infiltration

I bashed my alarm clock right as it began buzzing like a retarded police siren. I dragged myself out of bed, and into the shower, quickly coming out then getting myself ready. I put on my school uniform, grabbed my homework from my desk, grabbed my bag, then walked out of the door. Not even bothering with breakfast.

Today was Thursday, and tomorrow is the welcome-back-to-school-Sadie-Hawkins-dance-thing. I should hurry and ask Gray, but, what if I make it awkward? I mean, are we dating now? He didn't clarify that we were, nor did he state anything about being my boyfriend and me being his girlfriend.

Did I do something wrong that he didn't want to ask me? Or maybe he forgot? Maybe he was too nervous? Well, it doesn't matter. I'm a Dreyar, and I'm going to take matters into my own hands.

Giving a smirk I hadn't realized where I was going and bumped into a pole. Luckily no one was there to witness my stupidity. I resumed my trek to the academy, yawning as I entered the campus and met up with everyone under the only sakura tree on the school grounds. That was our regular hangout, and as I came into view I received waves from all of our friends. And then I spotted a certain blue-haired girl hiding behind another tree not too far, and called her over once I reached the tree.

"Juvia! C'mere!" I yelled, making everyone under the tree look at me as if I was the dumbest person on Earth. Juvia looked quite shocked, probably because of the fact that she didn't know I saw her. "Me and Juvia had a talk after Gray rejected her, and she's actually a really sweet girl. So please, give her a chance. She's going to be shy at first, but she does want to meet you all!" Everyone gave me a smile.

"You're too nice, sis." Loke joked, making everyone agree then laugh. I turned around and then realized she wasn't there.

"Oh, where did she go?" I wondered aloud, and then saw her being dragged away by two unfamiliar people, in unfamiliar uniforms. "Hey, what's going on? Juvia looks uncomfortable." I plopped down my bag and began running over, quickly followed by the entire group. Juvia was a new friend, and she was not to be messed with.

"Can I help you?" One of the girls said in a snobby voice, and then I recognized their uniforms. Juvia came and ran to give me a hug, looking clearly nervous about those two girls.

"What are students of Lamia Scale doing in Fairy territory?" Natsu spoke up, making the girls scoff.

"This little girl pisses me off. We saw her talking to Lyon-san yesterday. OUR Lyon-san!" Thing two replied, pissing me off. "Who said she had the right?"

"Why the fuck does someone need the right to talk to another person? My brother too!" Gray yelled, making the girls step back. They had a look of realization hit them.

"Y-You're Gray Fullbuster?" Thing one asked, immediately bowing. "We didn't know you were Lyon-san's brother." She quickly then whispered to her friend, to which I could faintly hear, 'he's even hotter than Lyon-san."

Wow, there goes my temper.

"Why are you two still here?" I asked, annoyance clear on my face as the two girls then returned their attention on me. "We're done here now. You guys realize your both really dumb for thinking one person doesn't have the right to speak to another just because the latter is popular. Now get off of our property, and don't mess with Juvia again." The two girls scoffed as they took a last glance an then stalked off. "No one calls Gray hot but me."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" My cheeks went scarlet as I dragged Juvia back to the sakura tree with us, we all began telling jokes and stuff, and for the first time, I saw Juvia laugh and have fun. The bell rung loudly as everyone said their goodbyes and began scurrying to homeroom.

We took our usual seats and waited for Gildarts-sensei to get here. He was late, like he was yesterday, but when he got here he seemed happy. He would joke around with the class, usually beating on Natsu which everyone found funny - except for Natsu. He would even tease Gray and I.

"And on further notice, while Gray and Lucy make their plans to elope-"

"HEY!" Gray yelled. Everyone laughed.

"-I'm sure everyone heard about the Sadie Hawkens dance by now? Girls ask the guys, it's tomorrow, so get on that. I also want a two hundred word essay on your summer and what you did. Class dismissed."

As we all scrambled for our bags, I decided it was either now or never. "Gray!" I yelled making him stop in his tracks, he turned back around and gave me a smirk. I saw Erza, Levy, Natsu, and Loke in the corner of my eye as they stopped as well. "I-I was just wondering if you were asked to the dance tomorrow yet..." I asked, looking down at my shoes.

As I looked back up I saw his smirk get wider. "I have, but, I've turned all of those girls down." He placed his hands in his pockets as I gave a hopeful expression.

"T-Then would you m-mind maybe going w-with me?" I asked, stuttering almost every word like some nervous nelly. What happened to all my confidence from this morning. I-I'm a Dreyar!

"And, I also wanted to know, considering the confession yesterday, where we stand." I asked, a new look of determination and confidence laced in my voice and on my face.

"Yeah, I'd love to go with you." And with that he began making his way to the door, just before stopping and looking over his shoulder. "Oh, and we're dating. So I'll see you later, babe." He gave me a wink and a smirk, and I felt my face burning up as I nodded quickly.

I walked out of the class and made my way to the gym, looking down to avoid stares upon my red cheeks. Erza quickly met up with me, and considering she saw everything, began making light jokes until we lined up to began our class. Ms. Aquarius began writing things on her clipboard.

"This upcoming Monday we will begin our swimming classes in the outdoor pool. Swimming is an important part of your overall P.E mark. So you better take it seriously and not just goof around in the pool, you brats. After school today or tomorrow remember to go to the secretary and give her your home information so we can send you the suit. Today it's another game of dodgeball, but before I decide teams, 6 laps around the gym. Go!" We all groaned and then began our running, or for me, speed walking. Loke came and joined me as well, claiming he didn't want to mess up his hair with sweat. "Pick up the pace Dreyar!" we both jumped as the coach blew her whistle and we began to actually run, soon catching up with Erza and Natsu and finished our laps.

"Considering how the girls kicked the boys asses yesterday, we'll do a co-ed team. When I call your name go to the left side of the gym. Lucy, Loke, Elfman, John, Peter, Cecilia, and...Minerva." Wait, who was that last girl?

"Um, Aquarius-senpai, who's Minerva?" I asked hesitantly, and the blue-haired teacher snapped her head towards me.

"She's a new student. She transferred from Saber Tooth, our rival, so show her some courtesy." A tall girl with long black hair strutted over to our team, as the coach finished calling out the names of the team members. Minerva came and stood beside me, shooting me an evil glare then turning her head in disgust. Ah, seems like I already pissed someone off. Whoops?

"Don't get in my way." She said rudely, her voice full of arrogance and cockiness. I was upset that Erza and Natsu weren't on the same team as me, but at the same time, at least they'll get her out for me. Because I'm dying to hit this girl with the red rubber balls.

The teams went to the sides nearest to them, getting into a running stance as the coach blew the whistle and we began to sprint towards the middle line where all of the balls sat. Erza and I got their first, exchanging eye contact then smiling, we ran back and began taking out the opposite team members, both of us dodging any balls that dared to be aimed at us.

The game died down so the only people remaining were Minerva and I, and Erza and Natsu. The thing is, Minerva did nothing this entire game, she would just move to the side occasionally to dodge the ball that came hurdling towards her. "Minerva, aim for Natsu." I asked her kindly, but against my wishes she scoffed and aimed for Erza.

She whipped the ball in Erza's direction, to which Erza dodged with great agility. I saw a vein pop out of Minerva's head, but Erza stayed calm cool and collected. Natsu threw a ball, and as it hit Minerva, she refused to go sit on the bench. I chuckled lightly at her little outburst about this game being idiotic and unfair, and her refusing the multiple orders to go and sit on the bench.

"No! How the hell are we suppose to increase anything if we're just standing here whipping balls at each other! I'm not sitting down!" A ball occasionally rolled towards me and maybe kinda slipped from my hands and landed on the back of the other girls head.

No, I totally didn't throw it or anything. *Wink*

Natsu tried to hold in his laughter by covering his mouth and puffing out his cheeks, and as the angered little princess turned around and glared at me, other people on the bench started snickering.

"Stop laughing! She hit her only teammate! Kick her out!" Minerva ordered the Aquarius, who was honestly getting pissed off at the back talking annoying new girl.

The bell soon rang, the game being pronounced a tie as we all stalked off to the changing rooms, and before she goes, Minerva had to stay late and have a talk with Aquarius-senpai. Exiting the change rooms and going out into the large corridors, Natsu finally burst out laughing. As did Loke and Elfman.

"And here I thought she was kinda cute." Loke said, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye as Erza and I joined them in their jokes and laughter. Suddenly we heard the loud clatter of shoes stomping nearing us. We all turned around, and once we did, we saw an angry Minerva coming at us. She stepped right up to me, and stuck a finger in my face.

"Listen up, stupid fairies! Even if I don't go to that school anymore I'm still a tiger, and tigers. Devour. Fairies. And you, blondie. I told you not to get in my way."

"It was a game, Minerva calm down." I said, faking confidence as I moved her hand away from my face. "And if you truly think that tigers are able to devour fairies, you need to re-read the story. This is Fairy Tail, the best school in Magnolia, and you, nor Sabertooth, can ever change that." I said, getting angry myself.

"What is up with people today coming onto our territory! First Lamia Scale, and now the princess of Sabertooth has joined us. I want to treat you like family, I wanna be your friend, but don't come into this school only to insult it." I ranted, walking away angrily and heading towards the cafeteria. Everyone was probably waiting for us, so I had to be quick.

I heard laughter behind me as Natsu yelled; "You made the wrong choice to piss off Lucy. And, I regret to inform you, Lucy is the princess of Fairy Tail, so backup. Or, you'll get hit with a ball again." And I took my seat in the cafeteria, my friends quickly coming in after me.

As we all sat down and began talking to each other, telling everyone how our classes went, and informing everyone on the tiger who has infiltrated the fairy territory, we laughed and ate.

"Oh yeah, here Erza." Lucy pulled out a clean glass case, the contents of it being what Erza truly favorited in the world, you know, aside from Jellal and her friends. "I did promise."

"My cake! Lucy I love you!" Erza said, and everyone laughed. But I really couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me with the intent to ruin my life, and I couldn't shake off the feeling that I might know who it was.

But, I assure you, the tiger will NEVER be able to devour the fairies.


	6. Daddy Issues

After school ended, the entire gang got together and began walking towards a local karaoke place. But on their way there, they bumped into some really annoying people.

"Hey look, fairies!" A guy with spiky blonde hair said, nudging his gothic-like friend and pointing to the other students. _'What are we, circus monkeys?'_ Lucy thought.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to point." Gray snickered, one hand around Lucy's waist and the other dug deep into his pocket. "Whatddya want, tigers?" He asked with an annoyed tone. Giving the look on his face, Gray seemed to already be dreading this entire encounter with the students of Sabertooth.

"Nothing, we're just on our way to some karaoke with some other friends. Hey, you guys wanna join us? Oh, and my name is Sting. The dark downer over there is ma buddy Rogue." The gothic one raised a hand, more focused on his iPod then them.

"We're okay, we already have a big enough group as it is." Erza said, hugging Jellal's arm close to her chest, turns out he confessed to her at lunch, and now they're dating.

"Lisanna and I need to go, Mira-nee needs us. We're leaving, be a man!" Elfman yelled, dragging his younger sister back towards their house. Natsu waved a quick goodbye to Lisanna, promising that he'll text her later. Lucy smirked a knowing smirk.

Now it was just Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Cana, and Lucy. "Seems like your group just got a whole lot smaller. C'mon, whaddya say?" Sting said, his voice getting even more annoying the more he persisted. "Hey! Do you guys know Minerva? We heard the poor girl had to transfer to your school."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Natsu said, stepping up, a vein popping out of his forehead. Sting raised his hands in defence.

"N-Nothing, nothing. Anyways, are you guys coming? It'll be fun!" He persuaded, his friend telling him that the others are going to get pissed at them if they're late any longer. Sting shrugged his friend off, then grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand. Lucy had a look of clear discomfort etched onto her flawless features.

"How about you, little lady?" He looked over her body, making her gag mentally. The blonde immediately pulled her hand back, then felt another muscular hand push her behind them as they walked up to the light haired tiger.

"Don't. Touch. Lucy." Gray said menacingly. "Sorry, but we refuse. Find some other people to join your little ragtag group." Gray said, holding back his anger as he grabbed Lucy's wrist and began dragging her, Jellal doing the same thing to Erza. The blue haired male really did not want them touching his girlfriend as well. Cana say a 'goodbye' to the two as she and Natsu ran to catch up with the others.

"Why the hell were our rivals being so nice to us?" Jellal said, letting go of Erza's wrist once they got out of sight. Gray didn't though, he kept on gently tugging Lucy with him.

"Gray...calm down." Lucy said, her voice a whisper so only her and her boyfriend could hear. "Beats me." She said in her normal voice, looking back but saw no one. "Maybe they were trying to be nice."

"It was probably for shits and giggles." Natsu said, his hands resting on the back of his head as he walked beside Cana who was chugging a bottle of booze. Really, it was too early.

"After I said bye the blonde one gave me his number, I'm gonna burn it when we get to the place. Anyone got a lighter?" Cana said, making Gray snicker. Natsu reached into his pocket and pulled out a small lighter with a flame design at the bottom.

"What are you, a pyromaniac? Why do you have that?" Lucy asked, Making Natsu smile and rub the back of his head.

"Ya know, just in case." He replied sheepishly, not really feeling like telling the girls that him and the guys, excluding Jellal, usually smoked after school. He feared Erza would beat them senseless. Maybe that's the reason Jellal always refused whenever we would ask if he'd like to come.

After giving a suspicious look, Lucy shrugged her shoulders. They finally made it to the place, and Gray finally let go of her wrist. She rubbed it lightly. "Sorry, Luce. Did I hurt you?" Gray asked as he saw her rub her wrist.

"No! Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Lucy pulled out ten jewels, then added it to the pile where everyone was putting their money so they could rent the room for an hour.

They quickly counted their jewels, and once they had enough, Jellal walked to the front desk and gave her the jewels, her giving the blue haired male a key in return. They made their way down the long corridor of sound-proof rooms, until they hit number 15, then went inside. Natsu and Gray quickly went first, singing a song about two rivals and everything, and it was quite funny to watch. Once the mic was shoved into Lucy's face she politely refused, claiming that her throat hurt. Erza eyed her suspiciously, knowing her best friend more than anyone. Lucy just pulled out a novel and began reading, occasionally joining into the conversation and telling jokes about how bad Natsu and Gray were which earned whines from both of them.

Suddenly, a knock was on their door. Lucy went and opened it, then slowly closed it in the person's face without saying anything. Her face had a look of clear discomfort and worry.

"Who is it?" Erza asked, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"It's Minerva, and this time she has more tigers with her. It seems those two weirdos from earlier overheard what room we were getting, and decided to crash it. What do I do?" Lucy said, more knocks could be heard on the door, and she heard Minerva getting annoyed.

"Open it, if they try anything we'll kick their asses." Gray said, fist bumping Natsu who agreed one hundred percent. Lucy slowly opened the door, revealing a smirking Minerva, and the rest of her shady bunch behind her.

"May I help you?" Lucy asked, still standing in front of the door which was now wide open. Minerva gave a look of disgust, then whispered something into Sting's ear, making him snicker while looking at Lucy. Suddenly she felt a little...small. That is, until Gray wrapped a protective arm over her waist and began glaring at the shorter blonde tiger.

"Somethin' funny?" He asked, Natsu gently nudged Lucy out of the way as he began giving them glares too. "Whaddya want, Sabertooth? Stop buggin' us already."

"Just leave us alone." Erza got up, not even bothering to look at them as she turned off the large screen that displayed the song selections. "We don't like you. Get over it." She finished strongly, making Sabertooth back out into the large hallway more. It seems they were scared of Titania as well.

"Relax, fairies," Minerva started, and Lucy couldn't help but laugh lightly upon remembering what happened today in gym. She suddenly threw a small wad of paper at Natsu, hitting him in the back of the head. He turned around confused before seeing Lucy's expression and he remembered as well, laughing too. Erza just gave a small smile, chuckling a little. Soon the entire room burst out in giggles, Gray and Jellal being the only ones whom were confused. Oh yeah, they told them at lunch. Soon they began laughing as well. "What the fuck is so funny?" Asked Minerva, hand on her hip and glaring.

"Better watch out Minerva, or you'll get another ball to the head." Natsu said, making Lucy clutch her stomach as she laughed. Minerva's face went cherry red as well, seeming to remember the events at P.E as well. She stormed off, a loud grunt coming out of her mouth as her 'friends' just stood there, confused as hell. The plan was to make fun of blondie, and embarrass her in front of her classmates, but that plan backfired in more ways than one.

Lucy suddenly felt fairly tired, after her little laughing fit everyone just decided to leave, leaving her and Gray along together once again.

"So, the dance. I'll pick you up at six?" Gray asked, to which I shook my head, no.

"No. It's a Sadie Hawkens dance. _I'll_ pick _you _up at six. K?" Lucy smirked, and Gray felt like he was on cloud nine. He brought Lucy into a hug, pulling away so their faces were only inches apart.

"N-Not here, Gray..." Lucy blushed as the exhibitionist grabbed a hold of her chin and tilted it upward. "M-My brothers..."

"They won't care about a small kiss, right?" And with that Gray brought his lips onto Lucy's, wrapping two arms around her waist and bring them even closer together. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly closing her eyes as she leaned into him. She pulled back, giving him a soft kiss on the nose before promising to text him before she headed off to bed. Her vanilla-scented stripped always lingered on her mind and frankly, she didn't care. She waved goodbye and was quickly greeted by a pair of arms as she entered her home.

"Welcome back, sis." Loke said, grabbing her hand and leading me to the kitchen where a strawberry shake sat on the counter, basically waiting for her to drink it. But before she even touched it she took a glance in Loke's direction, who looked very deep in thought, but once he saw her gaze he quickly snapped back to his playful self.

"Did something happen? Hmm..." She took a sip of the milkshake. "Extra strawberry's on the bottom. What does father want?" Lucy's expression turned grim, and Loke mentally cursed himself. His sister knew him too well, and he quickly made his way over to her. Lucy always hated her father, since he would often blame her mother's death on her. Sometimes, he even calls her Layla, because of the striking resemblance between the bubbly blonde and her kind mother. Lucy knew, that whenever her father wanted to talk to her, she'd usually come out with a bright red hand mark on her cheek.

Loke held his sister tightly, telling her that if anything happened he would come in and take her out of there. Loke was always there for her, sometimes after talks with her father Loke would lay her down in bed and kiss her tears away, often telling her stories until she finally fell asleep. He hated his father, truly hated him, for being so harsh on only Lucy. Loke would much rather take all of the pain instead, anything to see his little sister smile more.

"Laxus just finished speaking with him and is really mad right now, he punched a hole in the wall. Please, stay as far back away from that disgusting man as much as possible, okay? If he begins to yell, I'll run right in and we can sleep somewhere else tonight." Loke promised, his suitpack already filled with the necessities he'll need for a night, and he even packed Lucy's bag, as well. The blonde gave a small nod, as she trudged upstairs and entered her father's office/library.

"H-Hello, father. How was your day today?" Lucy said quietly, flashing a fake smile at her father who, just by seeing her, was getting mad. He looked at her in disgust. He stared at the window behind his desk, not even bothering to turn around and face his most hated child.

"Listen, Lucy. I'm planning to marry you off to another man who currently goes to Sabertooth. He is your brother, Laxus' age, so he is older than you. You'll be leaving Fairy Tail and you have no option but to say I do. Do you understand." Her father boomed, and at the words, Lucy began getting angered as well.

"No, father. I don't understand. I will not marry some priss from the rival school. I am already in love with someone else and we are currently dating. I will NOT leave Fairy Tail, nor will I abide by your arrogant and otherworldly demands. I am my own person, I do not need to follow your rules. I love Gray Fullbuster, not some idiot from Sabertooth." Once Lucy was done, her father was already stomping towards her, a belt in his hands. But before he could crack the belt upon her small person, Loke rushed in, grabbing the belt.

"You dare raise a hand to your own father, Loke?! MOVE SO YOUR SISTER CAN FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF DISOBEYING HER FATHER!" Jude screeched, but before he could hit both of them, an arm grabbed him from behind. Tears were already streaming down Lucy's face and onto her tanktop as her brother ushered her out, Laxus making sure his father won't be hitting anybody. Laxus quickly ran out of the room, his fathers yells and protests echoing throughout the house.

"I already packed the car with our bags and shit, and I stole our college funds. I also grabbed a couple thousand jewels from father's personal piggybank. Grab Lucy and get into the car, I'll get the rest of the things." Mainly all of the electronics and food that they could eat on the road, he grabbed a small bag filled with their toothbrushes and other things, than ran into the large orange 4x4 that he had gotten last year. Laxus stepped on the pedal and off they drove, Lucy still silently sobbing in the backseats, her head laying on Loke's lap as he smoothed out her hair.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I-It's my f-fault.." Lucy said inbetween sobs. Loke just told her to calm down and kept on assuring her that it was no ones fault but their idiotic father. Loke even blamed himself, for not being a good brother, for letting his father actually lay a hand on his beloved sister even once in the past. For not noticing how bad it was until he actually saw the belt up close. He brought out his cellphone and dialed Gray's number.

"Hey. It's Loke. Me Laxus and Lucy are on our way down. You have a big house, so we're crashing for the night. I'll tell you everything once we get there. Yeah. Thanks for everything man. Okay. See you soon. Bye." Lucy eventually fell asleep in Loke's lap, tears still running down her alabaster skin.

As Laxus pulled into the Fullbuster villa, Gray ran outside and opened the backseat door, his eyes widening as he saw a crying Lucy laying on Loke's lap, and Loke looking as stressed out as ever. His glasses were off and he was rubbing his eyes, images of his father and the way he anted to punish Lucy haunting him mentally. He turned around, putting back on his spectacles and staring at Gray. Gray just stood there, not knowing what to do but knowing it was bad.

Loke got out of the large truck, holding his sister bridal style. She was really light, so it was easy. She clung to his shirt and continued to sob, imagining that her father would probably be sending out search parties and screaming right now. Lucy was afraid, she was terrified of the man she called her father. Gray whispered a faint; "I'll take her." Before opening his arms and carrying Lucy the same way Loke carried her before. SHe glanced up, a worried Gray looking down at her.

She grabbed a hold of his shirt, clenching it so tightly like he was going to disappear. SHe sobbed into his chest, and he quickly brought her inside, walking up to his room painted with navy blue walls and multiple posters of bands and popular tv shows. He lay Lucy gently onto his bed, and it looked like she momentarily stopped crying, her little hics and sniffles making Gray more angry and curious by the second. What the fuck happened? Who made Lucy cry so much, because whoever it was, was going to get the life knocked out of him. Literally, Gray will kill.

"They'll t-tell you e-everything downs-stairs. G-Gomene, Gray." Lucy said, the room soon filling with her soft faint breaths. Guess she fell asleep. Gray gently pulled the blankets over her, kissing the top of her forehead before exiting the room. He left the door open just in case, then quickly ran down the stairs. You see, Gray was quite wealthy as well, his mother Ur being a famous doctor. Laxus, Loke, Lyon, and his sister that most people didn't know about, Ultear were all sitting on the couches that surrounded a pristine glass table bearing three small vanilla scented candles in the middle.

"So?" Gray began, attractive everyone's attention as he went and took a seat beside Lyon. "Who's the fucker that made Lucy cry so much? I'll bash his head in." He said, anger taking over his curiosity.

"So, guess we gotta tell you guys. Our dad, Jude, has hated Lucy ever since our mom died. Lucy looks exactly like the lady so our dad always gets pissed whenever he sees her. He often blames Lucy for her death for no particular reason, especially since Lucy was still a baby when our mom died. He usually never talks to Lucy, never comes out of his office. Whenever he does talk to her, though, she always comes out either beat or crying. He screams so loud you could hear it from outside. He calls her worthless, stupid, ugly, a mistake. Today, he called Lucy in because he wanted to marry her off to some priss from Saber. He told me first and I was steamin'. Once he told Lucy, she stood up to him, telling him no and that she already loves someone. Gray, you better feel goddamn proud to have a girlfriend as strong as her." Gray nodded. "So, of course he went batshit crazy, walking up to Lucy and screamin' in her face. He got a belt out, but before it hit her Loke grabbed his wrist, and then he told Loke to move so Lucy could 'be punished for disobeying her father'. He went to crack the belt again, but I grabbed his wrist, and then we made our escape. There." Laxus finished, his hands shaking by the time he finished.

Gray, Lyon, and Ultear stood there shocked, paralyzed even. Gray got up, his wild hair casting a shadow on his eyes as he walked up to wall and punched a wide hole through it. Lyon turned his back on everyone, his hands balled into fists which were shaking as well. Ultear remained seated, and just looked down at her hands. "I'll kill him." Gray growled. Loke turned his head towards his friend.

"Trust me, I wish we could. But we just need to keep Lucy away from that house. Away from him. We grabbed a bunch of clothes from her closet and everything, but, that won't be enough forever. We were thinking of getting her an apartment not too far from the school." Loke finished, standing up and stretching. Ultear shook her head.

"Nonsense. Lucy can sleep in my room with me, I'll talk to mother, and she'll be delighted to know another girl will be staying in the house. I truly hope you don't mind if we tell our mother the reason why Lucy is staying." Laxus and Loke shook their heads. "I'll take her out shopping on the weekend. My room is big enough for the two of us, and I have a walk-in closet. Lucy will stay here."

"Thank you, all of you. We sure have some great friends." Despite the situation everyone sprouted a small smile, and then noises were heard coming from upstairs. Gray dashed up there, basically diving into his room. He saw a petite figure, rubbing her eyes and standing up from the bed. The blonde walked up to Gray, and gave him a big hug.

"Did they tell you?" She said softly, to which Gray nodded. She held his hand and he brought her downstairs, Loke quickly rushing to see if she was alright. Laxus and Ultear were there as well. Lyon was in the kitchen making them some food.

Ultear told her about what was going to happen, to which Lucy nodded faintly, giving a soft smile towards the beautiful woman. Suddenly there was loud knocks at the door, and the doorbell began ringing over and over again at a quick pace. Gray walked up to the door, opening it with an annoyed expression.

Soon his annoyed expression turned to pure anger as he saw who was the door.

"Where is my daughter? WHERE IS LUCY?"


	7. Welcome To The Family

Hearing the loud roar of Jude Dreyar, Ultear rushed Lucy into the kitchen and out of sight. The girls would have to let the guys handle this one. Lucy began to shake with fear, and Ultear looked down at her with a worried expression. The older woman grabbed the blonde's hand, and then went out through the backyard. She sent Gray a short text.

'Sneaking Lucy out thru the back, gonna run to the clinic and see if mum is still there. She'll deal with this guy.' And send. Ultear began running down the sidewalk, the blonde following closely behind. It was like a chase, and that strangely got the eldest Fullbuster pumped.

Gray's pocket vibrated, and he quickly pulled out his iPhone, nodding then whispering it into Lyon, Laxus, and Loke's ears. They all nodded, then glanced back up at the large business man in front of them.

"I DEMAND MY DAUGHTER BE BROUGHT TO ME AT ONCE. SHE, AND THE REST OF YOU CHILDREN, ALL DESERVE PUNISHMENT." Jude screeched, then suddenly multiple men dressed in black began touring the house. Gray glared at the idiotic father before him, rage and hate filling his dark blue eyes. He just hoped that his sister would be able to safely get Lucy there, and quick.

"Oi! Get the fuck outta my house!" Gray yelled, blocking the entrance before any of the man could enter the living room. Jude just got even more angry. He opened a mouth to protest before Lyon stopped him.

"We can charge you and bring you into court for trespassing and entering a home without permission." The white-haired Fullbuster said, staring deadly into the older man's eyes. "Unless you want to be taken to court for all of your money, you better leave."

"I'LL CHARGE YOU FOR TAKING MY DAUGHTER." Jude tried once more, although he was worried about the charges. What would he do without his money?

"Lucy, Loke, and Laxus are all of legal age to move out and live on their own. And if you would like to testify against that, we can say our mother has taken all of them under her wing." Lyon said once again, smirking as he saw the old man motion for his little army to get out of the house. Good thing Lyon was studying to become and enforcer of the law, either that or a lawyer.

"I swear on my word I will get you back one day. I swear I will reap punishment among all of you putrid children. And tell my daughter to go rot in the pits of hell, for killing Layla and for immaturely running away from home." Jude said, hatred and defeat both laced in his tone. Laxus went up to the old man, grabbed him by the collar, his tone going vicious.

"You blamed Lucy one two many times. I'm not marrying anyone either. One day, old man, you'll come crawling to that girl, and you'll ask for forgiveness. And when she rejects you completely, you'll then realize what you made her go through ever since birth. You disgust me, you leech. Get a life." Laxus let go of his father, pushing him away violently until he was out the door, then slammed the door in his face. By the time Laxus was done with his rant, Ur, Ultear, and Lucy were back, entering through the front door, all three panting.

"Welcome home, mom." Gray said, rubbing the back of his head while giving a nervous smile. His mother always taught him and Lyon to respect their elders, Ultear already having the manners and grace and not needing any harsh lessons from her mother. Lyon was just as nervous. His mother probably saw ALL of that.

"You've been living with that man your entire life, my dear Lucy?" Ur said, turning around to face the blonde whom just gave a small nod then focused her attention to the floor. Ur hugged the poor girl from the side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she faced her sons and the other Dreyars.

"Welcome to the Fullbuster household, you three. We have an available guest room, for Laxus, Loke will be bunking with Gray." Ur said with authority, giving a small smile as Loke and Gray fist-bumped each other. Laxus gave an appreciative smile.

"Thanks a lot." He said, then smacked Loke upside the head.

"O-Oi! Oh, thank you Ur-san. And might I say you're looking absolutely stunning this evening?" Loke smirked, sending a wink towards the unamused mother.

"Shaddup Loke. Alright, I'll make dinner. Boys, help your new housemates get settled. Lucy, darling, can you help me with dinner?" Ur asked, giving a warm smile to the unsuspecting blonde. She wasn't use to this treatment, and gave a warm smile that reach her ears.

"Sure!" She ran towards Ur, who also asked Ultear to help as well. And all of the boys rushed upstairs. Lyon was Laxus' age, so they immediately hit it and Gray were already in their room, Gray pulling out a baseball and throwing it at Loke, whom caught it then threw it back. Gray had a rather large bunk bed, since Natsu would always come over and crash he felt it necessary to get one. Loke claimed the top bunk, leaning his suitcase against the wall before jumping up. Gray's room had navy blue walls, and multiple band posters were hung up. There was even a Walking Dead poster on his closet door, and since the Dreyar family (excluding Jude) all loved the show, Loke knew it was going to be fun on Sundays from now on.

Before going up to the bunk Loke pulled out two magazines, throwing one at Gray then keeping one for himself. He smirked as Gray took a look at the magazine, then immediately started blushing. He threw it back at the playboy, placing a hand over his face to try and hide his rosy red cheeks.

"The fuck are you giving to me?" He commented, Loke laughing as he grabbed the flying dirty magazine. It was a special limited edition, mainly focusing on blonde haired beautys.

"A little present." Loke snickered, his magazine focusing on the 'little sister' aspect. But that, he would remain a secret. He covered it up with a one about busty brunettes.

"I have a girlfriend." Gray said, glaring at the strawberry blonde who was now rolling on his bunk laughing. He was ROBLing. It annoyed Gray as he walked over and picked up a sports magazine instead.

"You're pretty loyal to my sister, huh? Good to know, would've had to knock your teeth out if you weren't. You passed my test." And with that, Loke gave a small golf clap, annoying Gray more than ever. He was about to start bickering until a familiar voice entered the room.

"Dinners ready. What're you reading, Loke?" Lucy asked, as innocent as ever as Loke quickly covered up the magazine under his comforter. He became flustered, jumping down from the bunk and walking up to his curious sister.

"Nothing, Luce. C'mon Gray, let's go eat." What a save. Gray snickered as all three of them exited the room, the boys rampaging down the stairs where Laxus and Lyon already were. Lucy walked down normally, barely making any noise at all. She joined the rest of the household at the large table, her plate of spaghetti already waiting for her.

She sat down, placing her napkin on her lap. Looks like her Dreyar grace hasn't left her. "So, how'd your dad find you guys so quickly?" Ur asked, picking up her glass of water a taking a small sip before placing it back on the table.

"I might've mentioned me being in a relationship with Gray when I was telling him that I don't want to marry the guy from Saber." Lucy said sheepishly, twirling her spaghetti with her fork as her face flushed, Gray wearing a smirk.

"Makes sense." He said, scarfing down the noodles and chugging down his water.

"You eat like a pig." Ultear said, her napkin on her lap like Lucy, and her wrapping her spaghetti strands around her fork perfectly before putting it into her mouth and chewing.

"Shut it." Gray said, glaring at his sister from across the table. Loke couldn't help but chuckle. Soon, everyone was done, and after Ultear and Lucy forced the boys to do the dishes, we all went upstairs.

"Your room is lovely." Lucy commented upon stepping into the large room. It's walls were painted a dark violet, while intricate black patterns were painted over. She has a couple of pictures hung up on her wall, mostly of her and all of her community accomplishments. Ultear went to a private, girls-only school called Crime Sorciere. A school that mainly focuses on its athletics. She had her own small bathroom, adorned with a bathtub and toilet, and her closet was as big as the bathroom. She didn't have too many clothes, her school uniform was hung on the door. Lucy should be able to fit her clothes too. Ultear gave a smile as Lucy complimented her room, taking great pride in her humble abode. She had a fairly large bed, one that could fit two or three people, and then a window beside it. The window had one of those seat things under it, and beside the large window was a medium-sized wooden desk, that had nothing but a few papers on it.

"Your brother told me you wrote novels and such, so the desk is free for you to use." Ultear said, a small smile adorning her lips as she saw Lucy's face light up. She bowed continuously to the girl.

"T-Thank you!" Lucy smiled, quickly running over to the desk and placing down her laptop bag. She placed her laptop down in the center of the desk, then pulled out her manuscript from an extra pocket on the bag, and put that to the right. She placed her pencils and pens beside the large manuscript, her journal going to the left of the laptop. "I-Is it okay if I put some letters addressed to my mother in one of the drawers?" Lucy asked politely, to which Ultear nodded.

"Do you need help sending those?" She asked, walking over to Lucy as she saw her pick up tons of letters, already in the envelopes and sealed. She saw Lucy treat them with care, gently piling one on top of the other.

"N-No. You see, my mother is deceased. She passed when I was a young child. But I still enjoy to write letters to her, informing her of how my day has been and what has been happening." Lucy gave a sad smile. "My mother and I, as a little game we'd use to write letters to each other, then get the maids to send them to and from. Mine were always scribbled badly in crayon, but hers were neatly printed with delicate cursive. It was always a secret, just between my mother and I. I want to keep it going." Ultear gave Lucy a large hug, which Lucy greatly appreciated.

Lucy hugged her back, until both of the girls let go of each other and smiled. Ultear even had a small tear running down her cheek, which she quickly wiped off. "That's a beautiful story. I hope you don't mind sharing a bed, Lucy. I'll order another one tomorrow."

Lucy shook her head. "No, I don't mind. Whenever my best friend Erza would sleepover, she'd always crawl into my bed, so I'm use to it." Lucy and Ultear chuckled lightly.

"Well, shall we unpack?" Ultear brought the rest of Lucy's bags to the large bed, throwing them on top then unzipping them. She pulled out a pair of laced lingerie, her cheeks sporting a rosy hue as she further examined them. "Y-You wear such bold undergarments..."

Lucy flushed, quickly reaching over and snatching the panties away from the other. "I can do all of the underwear on my own, thank you." Ultear laughed, then opened up an empty drawer that she didn't use. She had a huge mirror, sitting atop of an even larger dresser. Lucy thanked her, pulled out all of her undergarments, and neatly folding them and placing them inside while Ultear handled her usual clothing. She took our Lucy's school uniform then hung it on the door beside hers. Ultear always wanted a sister, and when she heard she'd be rooming with Lucy she mentally jumped for joy. As she and Lucy got ready for bed, Ultear couldn't help the fact that all Lucy slept in wore sleeping shorts and a tanktop.

"Don't you get cold?" Ultear asked, slipping her bright pink sleeping shirt with dark pink crosses, and her matching bottoms. Lucy just shook her head.

"If I do I just sneak in Loke's room and take one of his shirts to put over myself." She says, smiling as the two girls finished brushing their teeth then both got under the blankets together. Instead of going to bed they just talked, about boys, about schools, about life.

"So, if my brother treating you well?" Ultear asked, a genuine smile on her face.

"He's amazing. Truth be told, I've had a crush on him ever since I met him, and was certain that he didn't like me back, so when he confessed, I felt like I was going to cry. I'm happy he feels the same way." Lucy smiled, a light blush on her cheeks.

Little did they know, Gray and Loke were standing just outside the bedroom, armed and ready with pillows to attack the girls. Laxus and Lyon were sleeping like normal people, and Ur fell asleep at her desk a while ago. Upon hearing everything, Gray blushed a deep scarlet, and Loke chuckled as he saw his friends face under the dim lighting of their iPhone flashlights.

Oh well, not going to stop their plan. "At the count of three, we rush." Loke said, and Gray nodded his head in understanding, and as Loke whisper counted, the two teenagers threw open the door, and began pelting the poor girls with pillows.

"Loke, get off of me!" Lucy yelled, covering her face as her brother straddled her and laughed as he hit her gently with the pillows.

"Gray I'm going to murder you!" Ultear threatened as Gray did the same to her, the two boys chuckled until the girls got a dangerous glint in their eyes.

Lucy and Ultear exchanged glances, and then in one swift motion, Lucy was on top of Gray, and Ultear was on top of Loke. Both of the males look dumbfounded as the girls smirked in satisfaction. They began exchanging the blows, pelting the two males with pillows as the boys did to them.

But, the two guys really did enjoy the position that they were in. Lucy's thin sleeping shorts, Ultear's loose tanktop. The girls stopped once they felt things poking their bottoms, then flashed the bright light onto them. Both of their faces were flushed red, Gray looking away, Loke smirking playfully.

"EW!" Both of the girls exclaimed as they got off of the males, Loke chuckling as Gray gulped.

"Pigs..." Ultear began, "All males are pigs..."


	8. One More Chance

After the boys had left our room, I told Ultear about the Sadie Hawkins dance, which was today. The conversation went a little something like this;

_"So do you have a dress?" Ultear asked after we kicked the boys out and snuggled back into the bed, doing what we were previously doing and just talking._

_"I did..." I began, looking away from Ultear. "But I guess it's still in the mansion. And I wouldn't dare go to the dance in just regular clothes, I don't want to embarrass Gray." _

_"I may have a little something for you." With that Ultear stood up, flicking on the light in her closet, and the small table lamp. After some looking around I saw her pulling out a long black one shouldered dress with a cut that goes up the leg. The dress had sparkles all over it, but not too much._ _She pulled out a small gold clutch and matching black shoes, then gestured for me to stand up. _

_I did as I was told, standing up and slipping off my light sleepwear. I took the dress gently from Ultear, and eyed it once more. It was truly beautiful, and I, to be honest, was a little afraid to put it on. What if I didn't look good in it? I'm guessing Ultear sensed my nervousness, and gave me a little nudge._

_"You'll look perfect in it." And with that I ran to the bathroom, shutting the door gently and putting on the dress. The shoes were next, and once I looked in the long full-sized mirror. I had to say, it looked good. The long black dress reached her ankles due to the heels, and the chest complimented my breasts nicely. It showed a lot of cleavage, but that was okay. The gold and black complimented my hair and figure, and I looked amazing. I stepped out of the bathroom and into the now fully lit room. Ultear gasped as I came out, quickly looking me over. She gave a small smirk then nodded, gesturing for me to go and change back into my sleepwear._

_"There, now you're all good."_

_"Thank you so much, Ultear!" And the two girls hugged before Luce went to change and they finally fell asleep._

I was excited, I really was. And it looks like we'll be driving Gray's navy Honda Civic. I wonder what he'll wear. As I walked downstairs, clad in my school uniform along with Ultear whom was in hers, we were greeted by the boys who were play fighting. As Loke spotted us he gave us a wink, to which I responded by sticking out my tongue, Ultear chuckled.

"I made breakfast for you girls.~" Loke said, walking up behind Ultear and quickly ushering her to the table. I laughed at her annoyed expression as she sat down and placed the napkin over her lap. Gray temporarily stopped fighting Lyon, then turned to Loke.

"Hey! I helped with breakfast too, playboy." Gray grabbed my hands then led me to the table, pulling out a chair then pushing it back in once I sat. Ultear and I exchanged glances then sighed. We quickly ate the bacon and eggs that the boys have prepared then waved goodbye to each other. Gray and I decided to leave early, so we took his car and drove to the school, all the while chatting about Ultear.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister. And one so smart and beautiful like that as well." I asked him as we stopped at a red light, looking out my window at all the small boutiques.

"Yeah, well. She's barely ever home. She usually stays at her friends Meldy's since it's closer to her school, so I found it unnecessary. Sorry." He glanced at me a split second, giving a soft smile. I smiled back.

"Don't worry about it. Excited for tonight?" I smiled widely, to which he smirked while looking at the road. We soon pulled up to the school, grabbed our bags and began walking to the front of the building.

"Hell yeah. Ultear told me before we left that you're gonna look really good. But, you do everyday." I blushed. "Can't wait to see you have to turn down all of the guys that'll come up to you." I chuckled.

"Yeah, sure." As we entered the large building, we walked to our lockers where we saw Erza and Jellal, spying on Natsu and Lisanna. We quietly walked over to the red-head and her blue-headed boyfriend.

"What the hell are you guys doing? What's flame brain doing?" Gray asked, as we crouched beside them. They didn't take their eyes off of the pair, and neither did we.

"Lisanna is going to confess." Jellal said quietly, and my gaze shifted to the blushing youngest child of the Strauss family. My gaze shifted back to the pink-haired idiot, who's eyes widened once Lisanna said some words, then soon his cheeks matched the white-haired girl's. His hand went to scratch the back of his head as he gave a smile, then nodded his head. This time Lisanna's eyes widened as she hugged the idiot, who hugged her back. Erza, Jellal, Gray, and I all smiled, then went to greet them. Erza and I gave Lisanna a hug as Gray and Jellal went up to Natsu, Gray giving him a pat on the back and Jellal beginning to make jokes. Now they only had 2 more pairs to go, and that was Levy and Gajeel, and Laxus and Mira. The six teens began laughing until a petite bluenette came over, a guy with many piercings right behind her.

Levy pulled us away from the guys, and into the girls washroom. She then blurted out; "I asked Gajeel to the Sadie Hawkins dance!" Her cheeks were bright red, and Erza, Lisanna, and I all exchanged glances. Looks like that pair was done. "He said no, though." Levy gave a sad smile. Okay scratch that pair thing.

I hugged Levy as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, while Lisanna was saying encouraging words and Erza was listing off the ways to murder Gajeel. "Guys, guys, it's fine! Take lots of pictures for me when you go, okay?" She said, looking at herself in the mirror then wiping her tears away.

"No! I'm not going if you're not going." I said, wanting to kill Gajeel as well. Lisanna nodded, pulling out her cellphone and and I doing the same. We were both preparing to text our boyfriends to cancel, that is until Levy took them away from us. Erza was still mumbling death threats in the corner. "Levy..."

"Guys. Don't be stupid! You three have boyfriends who love you, so please don't worry about me, and Erza, stop mumbling your death threats." Erza looked up, her eyes sad. "Please, go have fun, for me? Plus there's this new novel I've been wanting to read, and I guess tonight I'll get the chance too."

"No! That's it, I'm going to go talk to Gajeel." And with that I stormed out of the bathroom, Levy yelling multiple protests that I chose not to listen to. I marched up to the boys and shoved Gajeel, poking his chest and glaring up at him.

"Now listen up, gear head." I heard Gray snicker at the insult. "I don't get why you fail to realize that Levy is an amazing girl, that someone like _you_ should be worshiping, but you do. And it just goes to show how _stupid_ some boys are." I shoved him back once more with my finger still on his chest. "So metal face, you better realize soon that someone like Levy is too good for you, and the fact that she even asked you you should be thanking the gods over, and when you get your head checked, because trust me you need to, come and talk to me. You disgust me." And with that I walked away, putting a little bounce into my step when I realized Gajeel has been left dumbfounded. I heard footsteps running after me, then Gray grabbing my shoulders.

"The hell just happened?" He asked, looking at me with pure confusion. "Because whatever it was, you looked hot as hell." I gave a small smile as Gray smirked, then I whispered into his ear what had happened. "Gajeel is an idiot." Gray said after, and I nodded. Suddenly the bell rang, and everyone made their way to their homerooms. Once we entered the classroom, I saw Levy already there, a sad look on her face.

"Levy-chan..."

"Oh, hi, Lu-chan." Her voice sounded defeated, dejected. And suddenly she looked as if she wasn't so happy to have Gajeel as a partner for the rest of the year. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Listen, Levy. Gajeel is a guy, and guys are dumb when it comes to feelings, trust me, I am one. But give him time, he'll come to realize his actual feelings. I think he likes you a lot." Gray said, taking his seat in front of me, and Levy following his steps.

"Yeah. Thanks, Gray." Levy said, a hint of a smile playing on her features. As the rest of the class came in, Gildarts-sensei was late as usual.

"So, that essay. Who's done?" Gildarts asked as he walked into the class. Erza shot up her hand, and then I slowly raised mine, followed by Levy and Juvia. Some other people as well, but as far as we were concerned, the only boy actually managing to get it done was Jellal. We all laughed as he paled, and the class went by in a flash. Soon, it was gym, and as Erza and I lined up, we were greeted by one of the last people I wanted to see. Minerva strutted her way towards us with a grimace, standing beside Erza. Which was a good thing, because if she came beside me, that grimace on her face would be stuck there for life.

The game was volleyball, and per usual, I was on the same team with Erza. And this time, we were against Minerva, which, was perfect for us. Erza was center and I was middle front, Natsu was on my left, Elfman was on Erza's right, and a couple of other students filled out all of the other places. Per usual, I was against Loke. Poor, poor Loke. I smiled as he began silently begging behind the teacher, and let out a chuckle once a girl from his team spotted him and he tried to play it out cool.

"Erza serves." Erza was handed a light white ball with lines going horizontal and vertical on it. Erza began spinning it in her hand, getting into a serving stance. "Game, START." Aquarius blew the whistle, and up went the ball, Erza sending a perfect volley to the other side with mighty force. The center of the opposite team, Minerva, gave the ball a bump, and it was coming straight to me. I jumped up and spiked the ball, giving us an instant point. Sadly all of the eyes I felt on my breasts right now, made me feel like I didn't just score a point. I sent a glare to Loke, whom I knew was looking, I turned to Natsu, then sent him a scolding glare.

"...Lucy is definitely not a man..." I heard Elfman said, so instead of serving I whipped the ball at him, and he sent it flying to the other side.

"Focus on the game, please, everyone." Erza said, and by the look in her eyes, I bet she was a little cautious about jumping for the ball now. Loke gave the ball a volley, which moved its position from center to front of the opposite side, with that another girl sent a spike, but Natsu dived for it, hitting it back up to the air then slid back once I ran to hit it back to the opposite team. We high-fived once the coach called the score, us receiving another point.

"Okay, shuffle." Our team moved a spot to the left, Natsu was now back in center, Erza was in Elfman's old position, and now Elfman was front right. I was in Natsu's position, which I found perfect because I could make fun of my brother, who only sports he actually likes and were good at, were baseball and soccer. But poor poor Loke would have to wait for Spring.

The game carried on, and we ended up winning 26-14. We all did our after gym stretches then went to the change rooms. As we exited out of the change room, we met up with Loke, Natsu, and Elfman and began walking to the cafeteria, taking our usual seats. As we entered, though, we saw a certain bluenette talking to a metal face in the corner, or, by the looks of it, Gajeel was doing all of the talking-er, yelling.

I nudged Erza, who also seemed to have noticed the two, and we quickly made our way over. We made it in time to hear;

"I told you to keep a secret, not to say I rejected you. Your little blonde friend came over and gave me a fuckin' earful!" Gajeel whisper shouted.

"Why must our relationship be kept a secret? Are you that embarrassed over dating me?" Levy said, a sad look in her eyes as her gaze shifted to her shoes. Gajeel looked flustered.

"N-No is just that-"

"Wow, what a secret. So that's why you two didn't want to come to karaoke." I said, making both of their heads avert to me and Erza. Erza looked pissed; probably because Gajeel was making Levy sad again.

"We were kind of hoping you two would be together, so we could have a huge group date to the dance tonight, so why keep it a secret?" Erza pondered aloud, making Levy drop her head and Gajeel look away.

"It's because I deal with some shit here, and if people knew openly about me and Levy, she'd get put into danger." He turned back to her. "I don't want that. So I'm sorry and I understand if you want to break up with me."

"If it would put me in so much danger, why ask me out in the first place. Nothing hurts more than getting asked out by your crush, then being made to keep it a secret." Levy looked up at him, sadness and confusion and slight anger, all of those emotions bottled up and mixed into one gaze that I knew, hit Gajeel hard.

"Because I love you, and I want to have the privilege of being the only guy in this school that can call you my girlfriend." He said, looking away, a slight pink tint on his cheeks.

"But you can't! And I can't have the privilege of going around and calling you my girlfriend-I can't because you won't let me! "Levy, I love you, but lets keep our relationship a secret to everyone else because it's going to hurt you" It hurts me right now Gajeel! It hurts me knowing that we can't do couple things because you're afraid of me getting hurt!" Their were tears rushing down her cheeks. "I can handle myself. I'll do anything to be able to say to my friends, "Gajeel and I are finally dating!""

Gajeel looked dumbfounded, staring hard at his girlfriend who was breaking down in front of him, and I would've interfered, but Erza held me back. She shook her head from side to side and mouthed: "Levy needs this. Gajeel needs this. They need closure." I nodded, understanding well.

Levy stared right back at Gajeel, long and hard and when she realized he wasn't going to say anything, ran out of the cafeteria. "Gajeel..." Erza began, burning her brown orbs at his black ones. "Find a way with words and apologize to Levy before this day ends, or else. You should've heard all of the things she'd tell us about you, she'd tell us how cool you were, how good you looked, how energetic you were, how funny and carefree you were. She'd tell us about you with a smiling face, and she'd tell us what you guys did today together, even if it was small like exchange greetings it made her the happiest girl alive. So man up, and go tell Levy how much you love her. And I think, if it were up to me or Lucy, you'd be dead right now. But because Levy is our best friend, we'll give you one more chance to not fuck things up." With that Erza and I walked away, leaving Gajeel in the corner with his thoughts.

And as we sat down, we saw a dash of metal head of the cafeteria and into the direction Levy went.

"One more chance... Gajeel. One more chance." I mumbled, staring at the cafeteria doors.


	9. Dance Battle

School was over and the Sadie Hawkins dance started at six, so once Lucy and Gray rushed home they booked it into their bedrooms and began getting ready, Loke hot on their trail. Laxus just leisurely walked in, laughing with Lyon until he mad eit to his bedroom. Turns out he was asked by Mira, and Loke was asked by Cana. In the span of an hour the boys were ready, leaving Lucy, Mira, and Erza still getting ready whilst Ultear chuckled. The two girls had come over and they all helped each other, Erza with Jellal, who was already downstairs with all of the guys.

Cana burst through the door, dress in hand along with a glass beer bottle. "You're late!" Lucy yelled, doing up her hair as Erza threw on her Caribbean blue cocktail dress. Mira was wearing a blood red cocktail dress as well, dresses that accented their figures and features perfectly. Cana rushed in, quickly disrobing then putting on a white short dress, ending in small waves at the bottom. She left her hair as it was, only adding a few accessories.

"Hurry up!" Laxus bellowed, and the boys laughed.

"Girls take long getting ready." Gray whistled, tapping his shoe on the floor. Loke chuckled.

"You get used to it after a while." The orange head chuckled, earning a smirk from Gray.

"Only our resident playboy would know that."

"Hey!" All of the boys laughed, their booming voices quickly hushed by the entrance of the girls. Mira came first, wearing her usual smile as she took Laxus' hand, and they walked to the living room to make more space. Laxus walking away with a hint of pink on his cheeks. The boys laughed.

Next was Cana, grinning her way down in her white ballerina flats (she refused to wear heels), taking Loke's outstretched hand to which the flirt gave a kiss to. Cana giggled and they made their way there as well.

Erza walked down next, a confident smile adorning her curvy figure. Jellal's cheeks went red as Erza grabbed a hold of his arm and pressed it to her chest, and now all they were waiting for was the blonde.

They heard low murmurs and hushed whispers of protest, until the stumbling blonde grabbed a hold of the railing and came walking down. Gray's eyes widened, him stumbling forward due to Laxus giving him a slap on the back. Loke gazed at his sister, a smile adorning his lips. _She was still so beautiful and strong, after all that happened. _Loke thought, grinning as he tightened his hold on Cana's waist.

Gray outstretched his hand to the blushing blonde, whom was forced to admit that her boyfriend looked handsome as usual. She wondered how many girls he had turned down, and once she grabbed his hand, he pulled her in for a hug. They all made their way to the limo that was parked outside, Lyon promising them that he would meet them there. Juvia was going to come pick him up, since she asked him and he said yes. Lyon was deeply infatuated with the nervous bluenette, whom graciously returned his feelings. They were now a happy couple. It was cute.

As the Fairy Tail students all piled into the large limo, Laxus pulled out a bottle of wine from the cooler that's placed inside the large car. He popped it open. "Here's to our brave little ladies." They all laughed as he poured everyone a small drink. The thing is, Lucy couldn't hold her liquor very well, and that's the reason Laxus gave her a slightly bigger portion. Drunk Lucy is the best Lucy.

As everyone counted to three then chugged their drinks, the large group of friends began telling jokes and stories, before Lucy began feeling a little light headed. A pink haze covered her cheeks, and her eyes went slightly cloudy, as she began leaning on Gray. The raven-headed male blushed once he felt a pair of breasts on his arm, turning his head slightly to see Lucy hugging his forearm tightly.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy," Hiccup. "I wooooooooove wuuuu." Hiccup, giggle. "Gwaaaaaaaaaaayyyy, do you wove meeeeeee?" The bubbly blonde just got a lot more bubbly, Gray turning to Laxus with a glare, him being the only one in the limo crying of laughter.

"Forgot to mention.." He said in between laughs. "Lucy is bad with alcohol." Everyone began laughing as the blonde soon fell asleep, then woke up, then fell asleep, then woke up. She got close to her boyfriend, whom did nothing but pat her head.

"Must you make Lucy drunk before we go to a _school _event." Jellal chuckled at the sight of the nervous Gray, who frankly had to be the one mainly dealing with the blonde tonight. Lucy was going back to normal, though. It would just take a while. As they all entered the school's large gymnasium, they immediately found a large table and all sat at it.

"That's surprising. I would've thought they would use the cafeteria benches again." Erza remarked, and everyone chuckle remembering how the girls would have to risk tearing their dresses to sit down last year. The tables this year where round, with multiple chairs adorning the sides. The theme they used was purple, and draped al of the chairs and tables with purple sequence. "They out did themselves." The red hair continued, and everyone but Lucy nodded.

"Haaah. My head hurts." Suddenly the blonde piped up, and Gray's head turned to face her. _ Oh good, she's sober._ He sighed with relief, and Laxus just began laughing again.

"Blame your dumbass of a brother." Gray said, chuckling slightly.

"Which one?" Everyone started laughing, except Loke and Laxus.

"Hey, Luuuuuuucy." Loke whined, staring at me with teary eyes. Everyone laughed once more, and then a rather upbeat song began to play.

Everyone grabbed their respective dates and began scattering to different places in the gym, all dancing to the fast song. Gray was trying to make Lucy laugh by doing dumb dance moves, and he succeded, earning giggles from the now sober blonde. He grabbed her waist and began twirling her, and then they started to dance normally. Soon a slow song came on, and while some people went back to sit down, the couple stayed. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, Gray wrapping his arms around her waist. They gently swayed to the music, and at the corners of their eyes, knew everyone was watching them. Gray smirked, twirling her around once more before bringing her into a kiss.

Lucy's eyes widened until she fell into it, closing her chocolate orbs as they continued swaying with the slow beat. At the corner of his eye Gray spotted his pink-haired best friend, dancing with Lisanna. He wondered why Natsu and Lisanna didn't just go with them. And wait, is Natsu good at dancing? Turns out Laxus, Loke, Lyon and Cana were looking towards the door. Gray broke the kiss with Lucy, then leant down to her ear.

"Sting is here with Minerva. They're coming this way, okay?" He said quietly, and his girlfriend just gave a single nod. She wasn't going to say anything, so instead of looking in their direction, she stared at the ground. Gray let go of Lucy's waist, (much to her distaste) and grabbed her hand instead. "Can we help you, Tigers?" Gray said coldly, staring at them with a look of disinterest. Minerva scoffed while Sting gave a brief nod.

"Dance battle?" Sting said, just as the rest of our group, including Natsu and Lisanna, had made their way over. The fairies gave a look of confusion. A dance battle? They're not ten. With a shrug of his shoulders, Sting spoke up once more. "We got more people from Sabertooth, so it can be fair teams. Gray's group versus my group." The blonde tiger said with cockiness clear in his voice. Mira stepped up, her usual smile on her face.

The eldest Strauss walked right up to Sting, then opened her eyes. She was wearing her scariest look, staring right into his soul. "Bring it on." She said cooly and slowly, holding back a laugh once she saw sweat roll down the Tiger's head. "Let's all have fun, okay?" Back to her old self, she gave him a smile then walked back to Laxus, who was trying to not laugh at the nervousness the blonde tiger now portrayed. Mira was nicknamed 'the demon' back when she was in middle school, and that was because if you looked at her wrong, talked about her wrong, _thought_ about her wrong, she would pummel your ass into the ground, then give you a stare similar to what she just gave Sting. Hell, she even scared the teachers!

Sting nodded briefly, and Natsu was already on his way to the stage, where he grabbed the mic off of the stand and yelled; "DANCE BATTLE! I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

The other students in the gym went to go sit down, moving the tables to the back of the room. Fairies were rooting for their own team, whilst Tigers, (extra who had come with Sting) were cheering for Saber. It was like a football game or something. With Gildarts-sensei manning the DJ station, Principle Makarov went ont he mic. Seemed like the staff was in this too. "BEGIN!" Makarov yelled, and Saber, looking like they practiced, put their hands in then yelled; "Sabertooth!"

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Cana, Elfman, Evergreen, Lisanna, Loke, Laxus, Mira, Erza, and Jellal all huddled together.

"Can we really win this? I mean they look like they've been practicing for a week just to infiltrate our dance." Lucy whined, totally not for the idea.

"Pfft. Of course we can beat those stupid big-teeth tigers! We'll stomp em' in the ground!" Natsu laughed.

"Depending on the music, we'll pick mains. If you can do the genre of the song selected, you go up." Erza said, to which Loke nodded at her.

"Good idea. We'll have Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Erza on standby as our main." Loke suggested, and the fairies who were mentioned, gave a nod. Except for a suspicious blonde.

"Why would they just suddenly come in and crash our dance like that?" Lucy asked, glancing at the Tigers. She locked eyes with Minerva, who gave her a cocky smirk. She stuck her tongue like a child, and Minerva scoffed, both the girls turning back to their group.

"'Cause they're idiots." Gray said nonchalantly.

"B-But.."

"Lucy! We can do this, let's go!" Erza said, and Lucy cowered but gave a nod. Looks like Erza always wins.

"Let's go, Tigers!" Natsu hollered, and Sting smirked.

"Bring it on, tiny Fairies!" He mocked, nudging the somewhat gothic boy beside him, who just gave a look of annoyance. Gildarts put on the popular song, Counting Stars by OneRepublic.

Gray smirked, then grabbed Lucy's wrist. The four ran up to the line in which seperates the sides, and were greeted by Minerva, Sting, Rogue, and Yukino. They all gave small cocky laughs, then stepped back. They all nodded, then ran back to the gym.

Lucy crouched down, putting her blonde head into her hands as the rest of her teammates gathered around her.

_'_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars..._  
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars'

To the last sentence Lucy slowly began to stand up, and the Fairies began acting like ragdolls, as if they have been possessed.

They all bowed, as if a butler would be bowing to his Master. They all walked to the sides, but still fairly close to the middle, staying bowed until the song came up once again, to which Natsu looked up from his position in the middle, then smirked.

Gray ran up beside him, and they began doing mirrored moves, but to the fairies it looked like they were battling it out between themselves. They both did a spin, until they were symmetrical, with their hands extended out and smirks adorning their lips. The two boys gave a 'hehe.' then spun back, running to their dates and grbbing their wrists. Lucy and Erza (She wasn't Natsu's date, but this was her dance sequence as well) looked confused, for this was suppose to be the boys' moment, but, oh well.

The couples were spinning, keeping in perfect sync with each move they made. The four of them ran to the white line, their left foots out, their gazes to the right. Lucy then extended her hand.

"Your move." She said, smirking as she saw Minerva's annoyed expression. The former tiger turned to her teammates, irritation etched into her features and tone.

"I thought you said they didn't know about us coming." She said between gritted teeth, clearly expecting the fairies to be stumbling all over one another. Truth be told the tigers though they wouldn't even of needed to dance to beat them, but they were clearly wrong.

"They didn't. Guess they're really good." Rogue said, earning a punch in the side of the arm by his blonde best friend, who glared at him. "Whatever." Rogue said, walking and standing in front of Erza. Yukino went in front of Natsu, her expression unsure, Minerva to Gray, and Sting to Lucy. As Sting smirked, Lucy glared, almost wanting to retract her hand in fear he might actually take it.

She was right.

Sting took her outstretched hand, then began twirling her. Minerva took Gray,s but instead of pulling she seductively wrapped her arms around his neck, then stared. Yukino turned her back to Natsu, then walked into his chest, her stoic expression hiding that of nervousness. She took his extended hand and wrapped it around her stomach. Rogue took Erza, and dipped her, bringing her back up, red slits meeting chocolate orbs.

"What are you doing." Lucy asked, her expression annoyed as Sting just smirked his cocky smirk.

'I feel something so right_  
_By doing the wrong thing_  
_And I feel something so wrong_  
_By doing the right thing_  
_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_  
_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive.'

At the last word the Tigers smirked, and began taking the lead as they all danced with the fairies. Sting guided Lucy back to her side, then spun her. She stopped spinning with a deadly expression, and just began glaring at the bleached blonde in front of her.

Minerva climbed down from Gray, then gave him a little push back, Yukino doing the same to Natsu. But before she did, Natsu asked her a question.

"Do you actually want to do this?" He asked, and the silver-haired tiger froze. Natsu untangled himself from her, then took a leap back to be in line with his fellow teammates. Yukino turned around, shook her head, then jumped back as well.

Rogue gave Erza another dip, avoiding her glare as he grabbed her, threw her up, caught her, then spun her back to her side. The Fairies were pissed, but then the song abruptly changed, into...Skrillex?

Lucy was told to stay on, whilst Loke and Laxus came on, greeted by Sting, Roofus, and Minerva. I guess it was 3 on 3 now. The Dreyar siblings, versus Sabertooth's strongest competitors. Lisanna leaned into Gray, whispering something into his ear. "Who's that Roofus guy?"

"He's on their soccer team, he's really fast and good with his feet. Damn." Gray said, glancing at his nervous lover as she tried her hardest to not crumble down. She wasn't good under pressure, hm.

As the beat dropped, so did the Fairies, rising up to the now escalating beat. They began acting like ragdolls once more, keeping their glares stuck on the Tigers who looked baffled at their coordinated moves once more. The beat dropped a second time, and as it did Lucy ran into the middle of her brothers, her head held up high until the dropping note to which her head fell limp, along with her other brothers.

The song chnged back to the previous one, and now the entire team was up. As the chorus played, so did they. They kept their gazes on the Tigers, not backing down as they slid and spun and danced. The song finished, and by the time it did, Lucy was out of breath, lightly panting as they finished strong.

Sting smirked, trying to hide his defeat as he walked up to them. "Whatever." He said. "You win, Fairy Tail. But just remember, we're. Not. Done." And with that they turned their backs and left the gymnasium, the entire school of Fairy Tail cheering for their victory. The dance continued on per usual, more slow songs came on, and as they announced the last slow song, Gray took Lucy to the middle of the floor and continued what they were doing before they got interrupted, swaying and giving each other kisses.

The blonde broke their current one then laid her head on his shoulder, her face being hidden by those around them. She then began giving butterfly kisses along Gray's neck, his face going crimson as at one point she began suckling ever so gently. She gave a devious smirk as Gray gave his small shouts of protest, causing the blonde to laugh. Because giving him a hickey is totally okay right? She pulled back from his neck, just as the song ended and Makarov told everyone to leave, rather bluntly.

Everyone laughed then shuffled out of the gym, all piling into the limo that was waiting and going back to their homes. They bid each other farewell, promising to call or text and get together over the weekend or something. As the four got home, they noticed the house was empty. Ur must be at the clinic, Lyon must still be out with Juvia, and Ultear must still be doing her thing somewhere. Laxus quickly ran up to his room, then passed out, Loke doing the same.

The atmosphere got heated as Gray caged Lucy to the wall and began planting kissing along her jawline and such. "G-Gray..I want to go change.." She said, biting her lip to suppress her vocal pleasures.

"Pay back's a bitch." Gray simply said, then continued his little session.

"Graaaaaaaaay." Lucy whined once more, and he suddenly moved his lips onto hers as to shut her up, and of course that did the trick. They kept going, completely unawake of the fact that Juvia and Lyon were now watching them with their faces the color of Erza's hair. They didn't even glance at each other. Once Lucy saw them, she quickly scrambled away from Gray, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"H-Hi, Juvia, Lyon." She greeted with a strained laugh, and Gray gave looks of annoyance at the two for interrupting.

Juvia went to say something, but her words instead came out like stutters. "J-Juvia is sorry for bugging you two. J-J-Juvia will l-leave now!" And with that the bluenette was out the door, Lyon giving her a wave as she sped away in her ocean blue punch buggie. Gray looked at Lyon now, giving him the same expression.

"I-It's my house too." Lyon murmured, then walked upstairs, leaving Lucy and Gray laughing.


	10. Broken and Stolen

It was Saturday, and today the girls were going on a little shopping trip. Laxus began working at a construction company, and Loke has been helping Ur out. Both of the brothers refused to let Lucy get a job, even though there's been this modelling spot that she's been wanting.

"C'mon guys! I can make really good money for us!" Lucy whined, shoving the magazine into her brothers' faces, to which Laxus kept his scowl and Loke kept his apologetic smile. "You guys act like I'm going to get raped." The blonde huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and staring down her siblings.

"You can!" Laxus began, getting up from his spot o nthe couch and looming over his baby sister. "You don't need ta find a fuckin' job, Luce. Me and Loke-"

"Loke and I." Lucy corrected.

"-Whatever! Loke and _I_," He mocked, Lucy scowled. "already have well paying jobs, you don't need ta work. Just sit down and relax, princess." Laxus ended in a more softer tone, which you'll only see him use around Lucy and Mira.

"I get it, you guys still feel bad about Dad." Her chocolate orbs shifted from her Laxus' steely gaze to the wooden floor. "But I'm okay now. I can handle myself. You guys really don't need to be worried anymore. Plus, this job allows me to work with Mira. So I'll have an upperclassmen, and someone who we all trust, looking over me." She looked between her two brothers, her gaze full of determination.

Loke sighed, then got up and gave his little sister a hug. "Fine. I agree to it, but if anything happens Luce, even once-"

"I know! I'll stay home if anything happens!" Lucy said, her voice filled with glee. She excitedly hugged her brother, who smiled then let go, and her eyes then shifted to the eldest Dreyar.

"...Laxus?"

He stared at her.

"Laxus...-nii-chan?"

"Fine." He said quickly, his eyes widening and Lucy putting on a cocky grin as she wrapped his arms around her. Loke stared at both of them, completely dumbfounded. And Gray, who witnessed the entire thing, looked utterly strucken as well.

"Wow...Lucy can do anything, huh?" The youngest Fullbuster quipped, and Loke just nodded.

With a sigh, "She's a Dreyar, we're very persistent. Let's just say Lucy was the most for it, and she always won every argument." Gray laughed, and soon Lucy joined him. The two siblings branched off from each other, Laxus grieving over what just happened, and Loke teasing him about it. Lucy and Gray waved goodbye to the two, then began walking towards a certain somebody's house.

"Do you think seeing her is really the right thing to do?" Gray asked, his hand intertwined with his beloved, and her squeezing his with much anxiety.

"Levy has been cooped up in her room for Mavis-knows-how-long. She hasn't been answering anyone's calls, and she even skipped school and the dance. She told us not to, but I'm her best friend. I have to go see if she's alright." Lucy gave her second determined look of the day, this time aiming it at the empty space in front of her. Gray sighed.

"She hasn't been answering your calls for a reason; she's still upset." He gave a rebuttle, clearly forgetting the mention that Lucy was the master of debates, and she would win any argument.

"Why don't you go talk to Gajeel then, and I'll continue to Levy's. I don't want to hear your negative banter." The blonde suggested, stopping her movements and turning to her boyfriend. Gray raised his hands in defence, then slowly let go of her hand and gave her forehead a small kiss.

"Fine. I'll text you when I'm done."

"And when I say 'go to Gajeel's' I mean to yell at him, not to play video games. I will find out, Fullbuster." She warned.

A second sigh, "Fiiiiiiine. I'll see ya, babe." And with that he ran across the road, and began walking in the opposite direction of Lucy, who just gave him a small wave.

"Good luck~" And with that she continued her journey to Levy's apartment, sliding her phone out of her back pocket and checking the screen.

**[1 new text message from: Erza]**

The blonde bookworm unlocked her phone then tapped the green icon with the speech bubble, a red number one in the corner of it. Her background was of her and her two best friends, Erza and Levy, her lock screen being her and Gray kissing.

**[Erza: Mall today? Wanna go now?]**

Lucy quickly typed a reply.

**[Me: Can't right now, but we're def going today. I'm on my way to Levy-chan's place rn. Gonna go see if she's okay. I'll call u later.]**

Her phone quickly vibrated, meaning another text from her redheaded bestie.

**[Erza: Kk. Do you want me to come with you to Levy's? I can drive to her house right now.]**

Lucy pondered the idea. It would certainly help to have her the trio all there, because Levy definately needed her two best friends.

**[Me: If u don't mind. I'm like around the corner, so go now. Wait for u outside.]**

**[Erza: I'm on my way.]**

And Lucy did as promised, she waited in front of Levy's apartment building until a red punch buggie made it's way there. And as Erza promised, she was there right after Lucy, quickly dashing out of her car and giving her best friend a hug, to which the blonde returned.

The two teens walked into the large apartment complex, running into the elevator then mashing the small button with the number 27 on it. Levy's floor was quite high up, and as exercise the three girls would usually have races down the stairs, and back up Starting from Levy's room, and ending all the same.

As the two finally reached the floor, they ran down the hall. Reaching the room with floors and smiley faces all over the door, Lucy bent down and stuck her hand under the small rug, feeling around until her fingers got a hold of a small key. Levy always hid her spares in the easiest places.

Unlocking the door the two ran in, surprised to see the normally clean as can be room, as dirty as Natsu's. And that was dirty.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy called out, her and Erza stepping over all of the candy wrappers and empty soda bottles, and gently knocking on the only bedroom in the apartment. They heard the shift of papers and other trash coming from behind the closed door, so as Lucy went to knock, Erza just barged in.

"Levy McGarden. Your house is a mess." Erza scolded the petite form, whom of which was currently hiding under her blanket and was scrunching herself up into a ball. "We can see you." Erza said flatly, and the bluenette popped her head out of the warm blanket.

Lucy inaudibly gasped. Levy's eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying. Her hair was in a tangled mess that Lucy could not even explain. Her usual bright face was as pale as ever, chocolate stains loitering around the corners of her lips.

"Leave me alone." Her voice was cracky and full of sadness that made even Erza want to cry. The blonde and the redhead quickly ran over to their friend, and encompassed her into a hug, to which the bluenette desperately needed and returned.

When Lucy and Erza heard sobs filled with sadness, they only squeezed their friend tighter.

"Shhhh..." Lucy said soothingly, rubbing circles on her best friend's back as the bluenette coughed and hicked and sobbed and just kept making these noises that would make Erza and Lucy cringe because their friend is...broken.

Levy's cries eventually died down until she let go of Lucy and Erza. Erza going to clean the house, Levy going to take a shower, and Lucy pulling out her phone to call Gray.

"Hello?" A voice answered from the other line, and even if Gray's voice was all robot-y, Lucy could still hear the distinct trace of mischief laced in.

She could also hear the familiar noise of video games going off in the background.

"Gray Fullbuster.." Lucy said in a low voice, and she could just imagine Gray's eyes widening and sweat beginning to rain down his head. "Do I hear video games?" The thing is, Gajeel's house was right across from Levy's, but the reason Gray turned around was to get his car, and maybe even Natsu. Lucy went on Levy's balcony and stared down at the small house below her, glaring holes into the roof as if they were lasers that would cut through.

"N-No!" She heard him yell something to the boys away from the phone, and just grew more angrier. Because whilst Levy was crying and and feeling worthless, the boys were playing video games without a care in the world. "I-I'm not even in Gajeel's house! I finished beating him up a long time ago!" She heard the noise of a door closing, and then stared at the entry where her boyfriend was walking out from.

"I see you walking out right now. With your Playstation."

The boy looked up, just now remembering the complex that levy lived in was right. In front. Of. Him. He gave a small wave to the blonde, who looked as if she was about to kill. "H-Hey babe." He stuttered.

Gray really didn't know his girlfriend had such a good throw, and such strength. Because that book that she sent flying from the 27th floor nailed him right in the head, and now he was on the ground, Natsu laughing obnoxiously behind him.

"Hey Luce!" Now it was Natsu, who picked up Gray's discarded phone, clearly not realizing Lucy was about to blow if she had to talk to anymore idiots.

"Natsu. Do you realize what I have been doing for the last-" Lucy checked her phone clock. "-hour?! I've been comforting Levy, who was bawling her eyes out because of that idiotic metalhead that you guys were suppose to yell at!" She saw the pinkette visibly pale from under her, but now was not the time to be smirking. She had the wrath of Erza, and that was NOT good.

"L-Lucy! I-I'll go kick his ass right now! I-I promise!" Natsu tried, but got no where. Lucy screamed in frustration as she grabbed Erza and told her what had happened, then hung up the phone. Once the two got to the bottom floor and began exiting the building, they saw Natsu desperately try and pull Gray inside, and once he did, they reached the driveway. The girls heard the door give a small _click_. And then they heard multiple heavy footsteps running all over the house. Guess they were hiding.

"They locked us out?! Are you serous?!" Lucy exclaimed, hand on the knob as she tried to pull like it was going to do anything. Erza put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, then pulled her back gently. "Oh yeah..."

Erza kicked open the door effortlessly, something the guys should of been expecting, then allowed the blonde to go in before her. The blonde gave a small curtsy as she entered, and then they began shouting the boys' name.

"Natsu! Gajeel!"

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Yep, that was Lucy. And she was pissed. The two heard shuffling from upstairs, so they decided to check that out. They were greeted by a few more guys then they expected, probably the result of a party. Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray (who had bandages around his head) all emerged from behind them, pots and pans on their heads as they were arms with spatulas and ladles.

"We have an army!" Gray yelled.

"We have an Erza." Lucy smirked, and once again the boys paled as the redhead emerged from behind her blonde best friend, and the two then began breaking _everything._ They broke their barricade of chairs and mattresses, the wooden spoons and forks, hell, Lucy even broke a door for no reason.

"Listen." Erza began, her voice hard and demanding. "Give us Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel. And you're all free." With only a second the boys threw the three out towards the girls, and then began rushing off outside.

"Ohoho. This will be fun." Lucy and Erza cracked their knuckles. Just before they were about to descend onto the three, two petite hands went up to grab their shoulders. The redhead and the blonde turned around, ready to box off any other guy that touched them.

But once they turned around their eyes softened, then they fell back, dragging Natsu and Gray with them. "Thank you both." Levy said quietly, clearly trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "But it's just his opinion, he shouldn't be getting beat for it."

"But Levy-"

"That's enough. Take Natsu and Gray and just leave him alone, please, Lucy, Erza." The bluenette asked, her voice soft but laced with demand. Her back was to them but with the shaking shoulders, they could tell that she was crying towards Gajeel. That he could see the water droplets rush down her cheeks. And by the look on his face-the guilty, sad, and unknowing look on his face-he couldn't tear his gaze away.

And so, the two other girls walked away, their dumb companions close on their heels. No one uttered a word, not even a noise. Just small breathes and the sound of clothes rubbing together. Their eyes were glued to the concrete, and the boys couldn't get the shaking shoulders or the breaking voice out of their heads. The girls couldn't get the entire hour they spent listening to her sobs out of their heads.

They walked into a cafe, paid for their orders quickly, then sat down at the farthest booth. They stayed in complete silence, just...thinking. And wishing, and the boys were filled with guilt while the girls were filled with immense sadness because the four-no, five-of them just witnessed one of their closest friends; _breaking._

So, they sat there, staring down at their different flavors of milkshake, and only looking up when someone's phone began to ring. It was Lucy's, and she was less than happy to actually answer it. But, she did. Because it would be rude not to.

"Lucy here." Her tone sounded dejected, tired, sad. Everyone's did. But once she heard the voice on the other line, her eyes widened. Not because she was happy or excited, no, of course not. But because, her past has now come back.

"H-How did you get this number?" Gray turned to the blonde, worry laced into his navy orbs. When he witnessed her turn to him, fear evident in her eyes, he took the phone out of her hand and put it up to his own ear.

"Who is this?" He asked, his tone cold, no hint of sadness. He was hiding it, very well. He was suppose to be intimidating, to be scaring the person that was scaring Lucy, but truth be told, when he heard the voice on the other line, he was might confused and the tiniest bit scared as well.

"Jude Dreyar, what the fuck do you want?" He asked, no, he demanded. He was angry, worried for his girlfriend, and upset over Levy on top of all things. What a shitty Saturday, and to think he didn't even believe Saturdays could be shitty. Gray abruptly hung up the phone, and everyone's eyes were locked onto his.

"He has Mira, Lisanna, and Ultear. He want's Lucy in exchange."

Let's just say, they were _not_ going shopping that day.


	11. GrayLu Author Note!

**Okay so a quick author's note.**

**A close friend of mine, Nora, has informed me that a poll is going on about "Who should be paired up with Gray Fullbuster?"**

**Lucy is only 30 votes behind of Juvia, who is in lead of the rankings.**

**Let's show them our GrayLu spirit and vote for Lucy!**

**There's a large link in my description on my page!**

**Gooooooo GrayLu!**

**-Rana.**


End file.
